


Stronger Than Any Caffeine

by pimanchi_double



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 05:50:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16130957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pimanchi_double/pseuds/pimanchi_double
Summary: When a pitcher full of coffee fails to make Sho stay awake, Satoshi comes to the rescue.





	Stronger Than Any Caffeine

**Author's Note:**

> It feels great to finally be able to write something again after a long while. Though it’s just some random fic like this one. Haha. I hope you enjoy this fic ^^

"I'm home," Satoshi said when he got into his apartment room. He saw Sho's shoes were lined neatly on the shoe rack near the door, so he must be home. Thus, Satoshi raised his brows upon hearing no response from his boyfriend, for it was unusual for Sho not to return his greetings like this.

Abandoning his fishing equipment just like that on the hallway, Satoshi went straight inside. A moment later, he found Sho inside his small study. He had fallen asleep with his head on his folded arms over his laptop's keyboard. An almost-empty pitcher of coffee and an empty cup stood near his laptop.

A small smile bloomed on Satoshi's lips as he watched Sho with fondness in his eyes. Apparently, Sho had stayed up all night long again to finish his works.

Satoshi approached the sleeping figure on the table. For a moment, he just stood there to study Sho's sleeping face. Some dark circles around Sho's eyes made him looked really tired, and suddenly Satoshi felt bad for leaving Sho alone to go fishing while Sho still had so much work to do. He should've at least stayed by Sho's side, so Sho felt less lonely to be locked up at home during the weekend.

Sighing, Satoshi then gave a gentle pat on Sho's shoulder to wake him up.

"Sho-chan," he called. But no response. "Sho-chan, wake up." This time, he gently stroke Sho's back. "Sho-chan?"

Finally, Sho stirred a bit. "Hmm?"

"You can't sleep here. You will catch a cold," Satoshi spoke up again.

Slowly, Sho straightened his body while rubbing his eyes, trying to cast the sleep away. "You're home," he said in a hoarse voice. Then, suddenly his eyes widened in horror. "My gosh! What time is it? How long did I sleep?!" He spread his gaze around the room in panic, looking for apparently clock.

"It's almost lunch time now," Satoshi answered, and Sho calmed down a bit. "Come on, you should move to the bedroom and have some rest." He was just about to grab Sho's hand to drag him to their bedroom, but Sho shook his head.

"No. I've wasted too much time already. I can't sleep now. Aiba-chan will come at four to collect the script. And I haven't even finished writing half of it. I should go back to work." And with that, he turned his laptop on again to resume his works.

Satoshi wanted to argue, but he knew he wouldn't win against Sho in his hard-working mode. So he fell quiet and just stood there watching Sho, who had begun to tap on his keyboard furiously.

After a moment, however, Sho's typing speed decreasing fast, as his eyelids began to slide down again. He fell back asleep for some seconds, before his eyes snapped back open again, and with a frustrated groan, he slapped both of his cheeks hard with his hands in his attempt to keep his eyes open.

Satoshi chuckled softly upon that. "See? You need some rest."

"I can't, Satoshi-kun," Sho whined. Then he emptied the coffee pitcher into his cup and finished it in one gulp, before went back to write again.

For not too long, of course. Because then his eyelids began to slid down again.

"Aarrgghhh!!" Sho started to slap his cheeks again. But then Satoshi grabbed both of his hands, making him stop.

"Satoshi-kun, what—"

"Here, let me help you," Satoshi quickly spoke before Sho could continue his protest. And without warning, he then captured Sho's lips with his. He could feel Sho's body tensed from the sudden attack. But after a moment, he was able to relax and returned the kiss.

Knowing that Sho was already in his game, Satoshi proceed to deepen the kiss. He could taste the coffee Sho had just gulped down a second ago but failed to keep him awake when he explored Sho's mouth, and he couldn't help but chuckled into their kiss.

"What?" Sho demanded with a frown as he pulled away, clearly annoyed because Satoshi ruined the mood. It was also clear that all his sleepiness from earlier had gone away now.

"Nothing," Satoshi grinned mischievously. "Just glad that it turns out I'm still your best energy shot. Not even a pitcher-full of the strongest coffee could beat me."

Hearing that, Sho blushed hard. He then turned back to his laptop and resumed his works. His face was as red as tomatoes, and it made Satoshi chuckled again.

"Well, then. I'll be in the kitchen preparing the fish for our lunch. If you need some more 'energy shot', just let me know. I'll gladly give it to you."

"Oh, shut up!" Sho tried to sound as annoyed as possible, but the shy grin on his lips betrayed him.

And with a laugh, Satoshi left him for the kitchen.

*


End file.
